The Different Braxton
by Anon2014
Summary: What happens when the Braxton sister arrives in the bay?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Ok so this is set at the time of the Braxton family meeting. It's the arrival of a Braxton sister, she is 23 a year younger than kyle who is 24, She is a newly qualified teacher and is taking on her first job in Summer Bay High. She is Kyle's sister and Brax, Heath and Caseys half-sister. She has a son aswell which also will bring out Kyles softer side and I also have a plan which I am not sure if I will use yet for another character who arrives later to be that child's father. So lets get with meeting Grace Braxton.**

 **Chapter 1: Arriving in the Bay**

Grace's POV.

As I arrived in Summer Bay, the first thing that I noticed was the beauty of the small town, everyone seemed to be so relaxed just strolling down the beach, it seemed to be miles away from my life in Melbourne. To say I was a bit nervous was an understatement. The last time me and Kyle had seen each other hadn't gone too well, he just never seemed to learn that our darling father was just no good. Plus I was probably a bit hormonal having a new baby and everything so I was probably a bit too hard on him. I wasn't sure how the other Braxton's would react to me either and whether Kyle had even told them about me was another thing. Kyle had told me he was working in a place called Angelos. I sat in the car taking some deep breaths, mentally preparing myself.

Opening the car door I slowly got out. I have to admit my knees where shaking a little bit, I should have worn flatter shoes. Oh come on I said to myself what is worst thing that could happen, if they don't like me, then we can just ignore each other for the rest of my time in the bay. However as I was going to be living and working in the bay making enemy's this early on probably wasn't a good idea. Plus I needed Kyle to help with the babysitting. I was well aware of the Braxtons reputation, I think this could be adding to my fear.

I asked an oldish looking man, where could I find angelos ? 'Through there and up the stairs' he replied. I thanked him and went on my way. As I walked up the stairs there was no sound coming from the restaurant, it mustn't be that busy I thought to myself. I stood just back from the doorway and observed what was happening, there was no customers there just seemed to be a gathering of some kind, I recognised Kyle immediately but he looked nervous as if he was scared of someone, I am guessing the other three men, where my brothers, what was their names again, Brax, Heath and Casey. But who were the two women there.

The older one was telling Kyle he was making him manager of the restaurant. My, he has done well for himself, maybe summer bay isn't such a bad place to live. The older one was saying has anyone else got any problems. I suppose now was as a good a time as any to say hello. Taking a deep breath, I walked through the door and said projecting my voice as much as I could 'well I think it's very inappropriate to hold a family meeting without all family members present!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or followed the story. You will all have to bear with me while I try to figure out how to upload chapters and stuff. So in the last chapter we met Grace, in this one it will just show the brothers reaction and how they feel about it and all that. Just with a note to Ricky, I want her to be in it, I know in the actual soap she doesn't arrive until the engagement party which is a few episodes after the family meeting (I swear I am not addicted to Home and away at all!) so I think I am just going to make her be on holidays or something so her and Brax are currently together. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions then please feel free to PM or leave a review. Now I am going to be quiet and let you get on with reading this chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 2: Introductions**

Graces POV:

All six heads turned to face me. Ok this wasn't helping with the nerves at all. Kyle was up on his feet. 'Grace' he said as if he wasn't sure it was me. Gosh Kyle I replied 'don't tell me you've forgotten what I look like in the space of a year!' We smiled awkwardly at each other for a few seconds and then he pulled me into a hug. 'I am sorry' he whispered in my ear 'for leaving you alone'. 'Don't worry about it' I replied 'I am just so glad to see you'.

'Will someone please explain to us what's going on?' an angry voice shouted from the table. We broke apart and looked at the bewildered faces. I hastily wiped the tears that had formed in my eyes away. 'Kyle I said I'll let you do the introductions'. Kyle seemed to shuffle nervously as if he wasn't sure what to say, it was odd I'd never seen him act this way before.

'Grace' Kyle said 'this is Bianca, Heath, Casey, Tamara and Brax' Kyle did a vague hand gesture around the table. 'Just tell us who she is' said Heath. It was clear that he was getting impatient. Well you see ….. er the thing is…. 'she's my sister', Kyle finally blurted out.

'What do you mean sister?' The one called Brax said with a raised voice. 'Is she our sister too?' 'Eh yes I suppose' she is replied Kyle. Oh this was so awkward I just wanted the ground to swallow me up. 'Listen, it looks like you have some explaining to do' I said to Kyle, 'why, don't I leave you to it and we can catch up later, Kyle grabbed my arm gently and said 'no stay' But I really didn't want to hang around so I smiled at him and told him I'd see him later.

Everyone's POV:

'Kyle how could you not tell us that you, I mean we had a sister?' Brax asked furiously after Grace had left 'you should have told us about this straight away.'

'What did it slip your mind?' Heath said in an attempt to wind Kyle up. Kyle rolled his eyes at Heath. 'Listen to me' he said 'I know I should have told you but me and Grace didn't part on good terms and she made it clear that she didn't want to have any involvement with the Braxtons'. 'I was just trying to protect her!'

'Protect her from who Kyle? Us?' Casey cried outraged, 'why would she need protecting from us?' 'Well let's see who was it that was on trial for murder?' Kyle replied sarcastically. 'What does she prefer kidnappers' Casey taunted. Kyle and Casey stood in front of each and it looked like they were going to come to blows.

'Just everyone calm down' Bianca said in a calm voice 'Now we have all got a shock today, let's try and deal with it without hurting each.' 'Bianca's right' said Brax taking authority over the situation. Kyle and Casey sit down' 'Are we all going to sit together and express how upset we feel?' said Heath with a smirk on his face. Bianca dug him in the ribs giving him a warning look to keep quiet.

'I am sorry I didn't tell you about her but right now I need to go and find my sister' Kyle said getting up to leave. 'Wait Kyle' Brax replied 'I'll come with you'.' No Brax' Kyle said apologetically 'there is some stuff me and Grace need to sort out before she gets to know the rest of you' I'll bring her to Angelos later'

With that Kyle left the restaurant, leaving three very confused brothers sitting there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

 **Thanks all for the reviews and PM's. In this chapter it's basically a reunion between Kyle and Grace. I am not sure what to think of it, so please leave reviews and let me know your thoughts on it. I am also awful with coming up with names, so if anyone has any ideas on what to call Grace's child then please PM me. Well I'll let you read it and hopefully you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 3: Catching up**

Kyle walked briskly down to the beach, he knew she'd be there, back in Melbourne it had been one of her favourite places. He slowed down as he saw her standing on the beach her back turned to him, from behind with her long brown hair blowing with the gentle breeze she looked like their mother. In fact if Kyle hadn't of known Grace was in the Bay he would have thought it was her.

As Kyle approached her he heard Grace said 'It's beautiful here isn't it?'

'I hate it when you do that' Kyle replied'. That was one of Graces talents that Kyle wasn't fond of, having eyes in the back of her head.

Grace smiled 'It's a good skill to have I'll admit that.' 'Did you get that sorted with the others?' Kyle nodded in response.

For a while the two of them just stood beside each other in silence, just taking in each other's company. 'So' said Grace 'what's it like living with three brothers?' 'Bar of course there is another few that I haven't heard about yet?'

Kyle laughed at Grace's attempt at a joke 'it's been different, It's hard to explain when I first came here I was so angry' 'I hated them so much' 'But now I don't know I supposed I've bonded with them.'

Grace gave a gentle smile 'and do you think they're ready to have a sister?' Grace asked. 'Well' said Kyle, thinking about it for a minute 'I think they might have their work cut out for them' he joked playful. Grace gave him a gentle push.

'Listen said Kyle, I know you think their trouble but they are not, they look after each other and stick together'.

'So if they are such a good family replied Grace why not tell them about me, why keep me a secret?'

'Because you have made something for yourself Grace, you have a good life, a degree and you were happy, I don't think living in Melbourne there would be any reason for the police to be knocking on your door'

'Don't worry' Kyle smiled Grace, 'I am a big girl and am well able to protect myself and have no intention of getting involved in the Braxtons criminal side.' They both stood in silence staring out at the sea.

'Kyle you know you can ask about him ask', Grace said after another couple of moments of silence. She could feel the question hanging in the air. 'I shouldn't have left you on your own with him, I'm sorry' replied Kyle.

'I got over it' Grace said, 'I managed, I coped and if I do say so myself I have done a good enough job at raising him so far, though I don't know if he'd agree with me.' Kyle smiled at Graces joke. 'He must be about 13 months now', Kyle questioned. 'He is indeed' Grace replied, 'I love him so much Kyle'. 'Is he walking?' Kyle asked eager to find out more about his nephew. 'He is trying his very best but he's not quite there yet' replied Grace, the proud mammy being evident in her voice.

'Where is he now?' Kyle asked, 'I left him with Avril and Ray, 'do you remember them Kyle, are foster parents?' Kyle raised his eyebrow at her 'of course I remember them.' Grace continued speaking 'I'll go and collect him when I get everything set up and organised here.'

'You're staying in the Bay' Kyle asked, 'yes, I've got a teaching job', Grace replied 'you say that as if it's bad thing.' 'No' replied Kyle, 'of course I want you here, it's just you'll have to associate with the Braxtons, the family you were adamant you wanted nothing to do with.' 'Well I suppose things have changed' Grace said 'having a child of my own has made me realise how important family is.'

'You know they want to meet you' Kyle said, Grace smiled and said 'that makes me feel very popular.' Kyle gave Grace a playful shove. 'Why don't you come over tonight we can all have dinner and talk' Kyle suggested. 'I suppose we could' Grace said ' Does that mean you have brushed up on you cooking skills' Kyle rolled his eyes 'oh ha ha' he said. 'I am sure Angelos might provide us with some food', he said telling her proudly, 'I am the manager after all!' 'Well done' Grace said, 'maybe summer bay hasn't been such a bad influence after all'. Kyle grinned and gave Grace a quick hug saying 'I'll see you tonight, I'll text you the address.'


End file.
